Lost fragments
by LadY FurieYer
Summary: Cagalli lost her memories... coz she saves Athrun's life during the war.. the pairing are ASUCAGA ,KiraLacus...
1. lost fragments

**Lost fragments**

Chap 1: **CagaLLi lost her mEmoRies**

_Hmmm… its mah first time so I hope you like what I have done_

­­­­­

**Sunny day**

At the hospital

Cagalli was sleeping peacefully, she was there lying in the bed because of a horrid accident. An accident- when she saved Athrun's life during the war…

Then, A green blue haired guy entered to the room with a bouquet of kagaribi flowers with him, and he immediately put that flowers besides Cagalli .

Suddenly, Cagalli woke up because of the fragrance of the flowers which Athrun brought…She opens her sharp avid eyes slowly, and smiled over the kagaribi flowers beside her.

Athrun touched because of Cagalli's smiles… he was gazing her warm smiles but in some way he found sadness behind those eyes.

"_I'm glad your fine now, Cagalli "_ Athrun greeted her.

Cagalli just stared at him blankly… And Athrun noticed those emptiness to her eyes… he tried to smile and reject those weird thoughts.

"_I-I... I'm sorry……. Who are you? A –and why you calling me Cagalli…. Is that my name sir? "_ Cagalli asked bewilderment.

Those words torn Athrun's heart. _"Uh-Uh- What happened to you Cagalli. . . ?"_ he ask worriedly.

"_DAMN Athrun –why are you asking her what happened!!! Stupid –she doesn't remembers anything!!"_ Athrun thought. He can't stop the pain inside –it's killing him. As he gazing Cagalli… he saw tears falling to her eyes….

"_I….I, -I don't know… Ah –uh I felt empty and I really don't understand WHY!?!!?" _Cagalli cried.

Athrun just hugged her, and the blonde girl stop crying –Thinking those warm hug somewhat familiar to her.


	2. Heartbroken

**Lost fragments**

**Chap 2: Heartbroken**

So…did you like the fist chap even it's short??? Hehehe!! Sorry for that… and thanks for those who review it… so keep reviewing poeps…

I'll promise that I'm gonna spent much time to write this story… wheew… what a day… this summer makes me busy coz at the same time I'm doing my comic/manga…and this story…

Ohh well… this time this chap is much way longer than before…. please enjoy my work!! Thank you!!!

FLASHBACK 

"_I-I... I'm sorry……. Who are you? A –and why you calling me Cagalli…. Is that my name sir? "_ Cagalli asked bewilderment.

Those words torn Athrun's heart. _"Uh-Uh- What happened to you Cagalli. . . ?"_ he ask worriedly.

"_DAMN Athrun –why are you asking her what happened!!! Stupid –she doesn't remembers anything!!"_ Athrun thought. He can't stop the pain inside –it's killing him. As he gazing Cagalli… he saw tears falling to her eyes….

"_I….I, -I don't know… Ah –uh I felt empty and I really don't understand WHY!?!!?" _Cagalli cried.

Athrun just hugged her, and the blonde girl stop crying –Thinking those warm hug somewhat familiar to her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Suddenly, A red haired girl came in to the room with a doctor- it was Meyrin, she caught the scene when Athrun hugged Cagalli… 

"_Hello Athrun, How is she_?" Meyrin grin secretly.

"_Hey, Doc. Why Cagalli doesn't remember anything_?" Athrun stood up and asked the doctor.

"_She been mental blocked, I believe it's because she was afraid to remember something…_" doctor explained. "_So, the recovery is all depends on her... I guess the help that you can give is your company, Mr. Zala_."

Meyrin doesn't know if she considered it a good news or not, she admit herself that she was jealous over Cagalli, it so obvious that Athrun is so worried about her…and she admits that Athrun still loved Cagalli…She liked to cry it loud, but it won't help her- nothing would change in the fact she won't replace Cagalli on Athrun's heart.

Then, the doctor takes Cagalli a check-up and leave the room at once… Cagalli still unconscious- staring at the window, and she was holding the bouquet, trying to answer those questions in her head.

"_Athrun…well, Uh-I have to go, and take a good care of her… okay_??" Meyrin said softly. Athrun nodded and he escorted the girl to the door.

"_You really love her-don't you_?" Meyrin tried to stop the tears falling.

"_Ah... I'm sorry- I know I have no right to be jealous because I'm not your girlfriend or anything…_" Meyrin smile stupidly and wiped her tears.

"…_I'm really sorry, I can't love you back, -I'm not the right guy for you…" _Athrun apologized.

"_No need to be sorry… I think you both look great to be togeth_er." Meyrin smiled weakly. "So, Good Luck!"

"_Thanks, Good Luck too Meyrin_." Athrun waved goodbye.

"_Seems like I'm not the only one who's heartbroken huhh…_" Athrun sadly realize as he enters the room. He stopped and saw Cagalli standing there, -looking down through the window.

"_Cagalli…?"_ Athrun went besides her. He move closer as he stare to her eyes, and said to himself "_Wow… those golden eyes captivated me all the time_." For instance, he got curious to where- whom-or what Cagalli staring at. So, He looked down as well. Through the thick window glass… he saw children running in the park- playing happily.

"_Cagalli-chan_?" Athrun took her hands- squeeze it softly, and smile. Cagalli gazed at him in surprise and smiled back.

"_You want to go there…don't you_?" Athrun asked.

"……_yes….._" Cagalli answered shyly.

"_Ok then… Let's go_!" Athrun pulled her abruptly, which made her blush.

**Waah…. That's all for now poeps, I'm gonna take a nap first. **

**Thanks for all of you who keep reviewing! and those who don't review! Haha!thanks for at least reading my story! **

**Hmmm… Hope you enjoy reading it….!! So please watch out for the next chapter… spread out the love of ASUCAGA!!!**

**-****LadY FurieYer**


End file.
